Unconditional Love
by chocomint0512
Summary: Sacrificing PART of what you have is human's nature, but sacrificing all of what you have needs a lot of LOVE. Nowadays people always think of what they can get in return before giving, if the return is less than their giving, and then they will be reluctant to give.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Vacancy

Chu Ga Eul studied at university, majoring in psychology and graduated with good grades. She is very fond of children. She majored in psychology to support her dreams to be a kindergarten teacher. Ga Eul was worked for a small coffee shop nearby her university to support her living cost while she studied at the university. Unfortunately, the business for the coffee shop is not good. So the owner decided to close the shop and moved out of town.

Now she has graduated but without a job. This makes her afraid become a burden to her parents. So she decided to stay in a small apartment with her best friend since diapers, Geum Jan Di, which takes a medical school. Their parents live at the same village. Hoping a better future for both of them, their parents sent them to Seoul to school. Jan Di will be graduated by next year, and now she works as assistant for her senior in a clinic.

Ga Eul can't rely on her parents forever. She needs to find a job. So one day she buys a newspaper to find a vacancy. Assisted by Jan Di, they start reading the vacancies printed on the newspaper.

"How about this kindergarten?" Jan Di asked as they read the vacancy column

"Already sent the application letter there, but no respond"

"hmm.. What about this one? Gwanshim kindergarten?"

"Same. No respond. Aish…. What to do now. Is there any other vacancy other than as a teacher?" Ga Eul asked in frustration

"How about as a sales promotion?"

"No."

"There is a café nearby, maybe they open a vacancy."

"Already asked them, but there is no open vacancy." Ga Eul replied in a deep sigh

"OK. This looks good and you like kids, right? The So family is looking for someone to care for their son. They did not mention any details about his age or something. They only mention this application is open to anyone, experience is not required, good salary. Based on the address, I think they live in an elite area. What do you think?"

"Let me see." Ga Eul said while taking the newspaper and read the vacancy. She studied the address and think for a while. "No harm to try, right?" She asked Jan Di opinion which only nodded in response.

-o0o-

Today, Ga Eul will going to the address stated in the newspaper. She woke up earlier today so she can prepare herself. She stands in front of her wardrobe. She starts to choose her outfit. After some times she finally decided to use soft pink V-neck dress with floral-appliqué that fall right above her knee and black ballet flat with flower detail to match her dress. She checks herself in front of the mirror and put a light make up to complete her appearance for today.

Satisfied, she sends a text to Jan Di informing her that she will be going for couple hours. After send the text, she goes out their apartment and proceeds to find the address. Lucky for her, the address is not hard to find and the location is not very far from her apartment. She arrived in the area and surprised to see the luxury houses that greeted her. Carefully she scans the block and found out that the whole area is full of huge houses complete with tall fences, and the guards that always alert.

Taking a deep breath, she braves herself to walk down the street and looking for the house that could be as huge as the others. After she walk passed a few houses, she finally arrived at the house and even bigger than the other.

"Oh my. I must be dreaming. This is a palace. I wonder if a prince lives here." She mumbles to herself before she pushes the bell. A man wearing a black suit is coming to greet her.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked politely

"Yes, is So family lives here?"

"Yes"

"I saw a vacancy to take care the son of the So family in the newspaper. I came here to apply the position."

"Oh. May I know your name, miss?"

"My name is Chu Ga Eul, Sir."

He then takes his communication tools and exchanges a few words with the man at the other line.

"Well, Ms. Chu, please come with me." He said as he step a side to send her in the building so called house.

They walk on a path across a garden. Different types of flowers with attractive colors neatly arranged forming into a very beautiful garden. In the middle of the garden, she saw a fountain decorated with an angel sculpture with open wings and arms. In the inner corner of the garden, she also saw a wooden gazebo which strategically could see the entire garden.

Because of the beauty of the garden seized her attention, she didn't realize that they have arrived in front of the door house. The guard opened the door and escorted her to the reception room.

"Ms. Chu, please have a seat." With that he left her alone in the room and go inside the house. In a short moment he back to the room followed by a middle-aged man.

"Ms. Chu?" he asked

"Yes, sir." She replied

"I understand that you saw the vacancy we post in the newspaper and are applying for the position."

"Yes, sir."

"My name is Park Min Joong. Actually, we have been looking for someone to look after our young master for a few months. But seems a lot of people blinded by the wealth of this family and this leads to insincerity in caring for our young master. Person in charge before me can't distinguish a genuine person and people who just chase wealth. I can tell that you are a kindhearted person. So I believe that you will be the perfect candidate for this job."

Ga Eul only sat there in silent hearing what this man said. She was very pleased to hear his compliment. Before she can say anything, Mr. Park continues to speak.

"Are you free today?"

"Pardon me sir?" she asked in confusion

"If you free today, I would like to introduce you to our young master."

"Yes, I am free today. I will be glad to meet him."

"Good. Now, before we meet him, I want you to know that he is actually a very kind person, humble, smart and talented. If you interact with him and found out that he is different from what I said today, that means he is in a deep sad feeling because of his illness." He paused a moment before he stands up.

"Shall we?" he said and gesture her to follow him.

Ga Eul nodded her head and follows his lead. Mr. Park bring her through a corridor that decorated by some sketch with various theme. "This is young master bedroom. He did almost all his activity here" said Mr. Park. He then opens the door and leads her to entering the bedroom. As they enter the room, Ga Eul eyes widened to see that the room is really big. She could see that the room is divided into a few rooms. Mr. Park starts to explain the room's function to her. "This is the entertainment room; this is the study room and young master personal library. And behind this slide door is the real bedroom." He explains with a smile to her.

He then opens the sliding door and bowed. "Young master, I would like to introduce you to someone who will help you in daily basis activity, Ms. Chu Ga Eul."

She step forward and open her mouth to greet the young master, but her words dead at their track replaced with a gasped and her eyes widened in shock to see the person in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Young Master

In front of her, a man around her age sits on a wheelchair near a huge window, holding a file in his hands. His jet black hair is shining under the light of the sun. Although he is wearing casual outfit, he still looks outstanding. He looks straight to her eyes with a cold expression on his face.

"Never see anyone on a wheelchair before?" he asked her in a cold tone

"Eh?" hearing his words, she snaps back to her sense. "No, I mean…. I didn't mean to.."

"You hire her because you don't want to be bothered by me again, Mr. Park?" he cut her words, demanding answers from Mr. Park.

"No, sir. Please don't misunderstand my intention. I hired her because I will spend time at the museum a little longer from now on. I need to report the business progress to you in daily basis. Therefore, I will need to work from the museum to avoid any missing information. I will be here every morning and afternoon." He explains to the man calmly.

"Ah, where is my manner? Ms. Chu, this is our young master, So Yi Jeong. Starting from today, you will assist him. I will explain the details later."

Snap back to the reality, Ga Eul manage to bowed to the man and give him a shy smile. A lot of questions start to pop-up in her mind. She is confused, how come this cold man is the young master she need to take care for. Suddenly her heart beats faster. Before her minds goes further, she shakes her head slightly and focused herself back to the two mans who now having a conversation or the man called So Yi Jeong is giving Mr. Park some orders to be exact.

After a few minutes, they ended their conversation. With a deep bow Mr. Park left him and gestured her to follow him. Ga Eul also bowed to the young master and follow Mr. Park carefully still with the confused mind. Mr. Park brings her to the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen, she braved herself to speak-up her mind to Mr. Park.

"Mr. Park, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"You said, he is the young master….."

"Yes"

"I don't get it. I thought the young master is a kid. The vacancy is to take care the son of the So family. Why do you need to hire me to take care of him? I don't think he will need me to help him." Her questions make him smile. He pulls two chairs to the table in the middle of the kitchen for them and settled himself.

"Have a sit Ms. Chu. "He paused a moment waiting her to sit, and then continue his story.

"I didn't give any details in the vacancy. But he is the person referred to in the vacancy. He was a very healthy young man. These happen six months ago. We don't know what happen, in one night his body become numb. He even can't wake from his bed for almost a week. We gathered a lot of doctors to find out his illness, but no one can tell what his illness is. Finally a doctor in the team gave him these pills to help him survive, while doing some tests. He needs to drink the pill every morning. Your job is to make sure he drinks the pill every day. Assist him in his daily activity if necessary. Usually, he will read the reports I gave to him and write some instruction on the report. Just pass the report to the driver and he will send it to me." He explains the detail to her and shows the medicine to her. Since she kept silent during the explanation, he continues to speak.

"Your working hour is start at 08.00 am. Mr. So will have breakfast at that time. The menus will be handled by the chef. Don't forget to prepare his medicine. His lunch will be ready at 12.00; his dinner will be at 7.00 pm. Those are the basic task, if he needs anything else, he will tell you directly. You will have one day off every week, just inform us when you will take it. If you don't mind, I want you to start today to get used to his activity. Don't worry; I will be here all day. Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing. Is this amount enough for you?" he said while show her a paycheck

She looks at the check. While she didn't say anything, Mr. Park takes back the check and asks "Is it not enough? We can…"

"No, it's more than enough..." She cut his words shyly.

After silent for a moment, she decided to stay there. She calls Jan Di to inform her that she just got hired and will start today. The detail story can't be told on the phone so she promised to give the detail once she got home.

-o0o-

The whole morning she's been introduced to all staffs that worked for the So family. Mr. Park takes her around the house that is more appropriately called mansion. He tells her all the room that builds in the mansion especially the garden that seems to be the whole staff's favorite place.

Unfortunately, Mr. Park has to leave her alone due to some urgent matter, so she has to start doing her task without him. At 12.00, she brings the young master lunch to his room. She calms herself before entering the room. Taking a deep breath, she enters the room and knocks on the sliding door. "Come in" a voice heard from inside.

"Mr. So, I bring your lunch." She said while settle the food on a table near the window.

"Where is Mr. Park?"

"He just received a phone call and need to go to the museum. Do you need anything?"

"No. You can go for now. Come back here in an hour."

"Yes, sir." She bowed and turns around.

To her surprised, middle-aged lady standing at the door staring at her with suspicious expressions appear on her face. "Who are you? What are you doing in my son's room?"

"My name is…."

"She is my assistant." Yi Jeong cut her words.

"Assistant? Where is Mr. Park?" she switched her gaze from him to Ga Eul

"He is…"

"None of your business. Actually what are you doing here?" Yi Jeong cut her words once again

"Is that your way talks to your mother?" asked Madam So

"If you don't have anything important to say, please leave my room."

"What is your name again miss?" she asked directly to Ga Eul totally ignoring Yi Jeong. This only makes him angry. He is giving her a death glare.

"Chu Ga Eul, Mam."

"I hope you don't mind with his sarcastic attitude." With that, she left both of them.

He closes his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Awkward silent starts to form in the room. In the other side, Ga Eul feels that he is outrageous. She is the huge supporter for parents; and judges him guilty for hurting Madam So feeling. Her hearts and her mind battle inside her. And she gave up to her heart and braves herself to speak-up her mind. She didn't mind if she got fired at her first day in order to express her opinion especially about the right attitude towards parents.

"You are overboard, Mr. So."

He open his eyes once hearing her words and giving her disbelieve, cold and anger look.

"What?"

"You are overboard. She is your mother. You shouldn't do that. You might hurt her feeling."

"How dare you say that to me? You know nothing."

"I know that we should respecting our parents. I believe that parents will do the best thing for their children, therefore, we should treat them right. She just visiting you and you ignore her. Even you said those painful words. Don't you think that it will break her heart?"

"Is that all?"

"What?"

"If you finish, leave me alone. Come back here in an hour." He dismissed her in a cold tone.

"Mr. So"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he raises his voice impatiently

Shocked with his reaction, she bit her lips to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, and then she bowed to him and storm out the room. She tries hard to control herself. Her heart and mind battle once again. Will she stay or just go. But she is not a person who gives up easily so she decided to stay. Besides, the young master didn't fire her, yet. This must be her lucky day. To calm her emotion, she goes to the garden and walking around to enjoy its beauty.

She goes to the gazebo and settles herself there. The cool breeze and the beautiful scenery in front of her, make her relax. Smiles start to form on her face again. She totally forgot the incident with the young master. Time goes fast; she has to return to her duties.

She knocks the sliding door once, but no response. She knocks the door once again, but still no answer from the owner. She braved herself to open the door and to her surprised she sees him standing near the window. He lean his body on the wall; looking outside. Unreadable expression appears on his handsome face.

"Surprised?" he said indicating that he felt her presence. Realize that she just standing there staring at him; and the worst part is he is aware that she is staring at him; make her blush. To hide her reddened cheeks, she lowering her head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." She answers him shyly.

"I use the wheelchair if necessary. I can still walk, even not for a long time or for a long distance." He explains to her in calm tone. She stays silent for a moment and drifts her eyes to the table and found out that he didn't touch his food.

"You didn't eat your lunch?"

"I lost my appetite." He answers her without looking at her.

"But you have to eat something." She stubbornly said to him

"I'm not hungry. Is Mr. Park return yet?" he tries to change the topic

"No. Are you sure not going hungry sometime soon?" she asked hoping he will change his mind

"I'm sure."

Sighed inwardly, she gave up to his decision and brings the food back to the kitchen. Ga Eul spent the rest of the day smoothly. Mr. Park arrived at the afternoon and goes straight to Yi Jeong room. In the other hand, Ga Eul can't help but to worry about the handsome young master even he's been shouting at her. She remembered that he skips his lunch. She initiates to bring his dinner a little early just in case he is hungry.

After Mr. Park left his room, she enters the room and found him in the entertainment room. Sitting on the couch, closing his eyes and a soft music heard fulfill the room. She sees a relax expression on his face. She smile a little and enters the room. Aware of someone else presences, Yi Jeong open his eyes, looking from her face to the tray she carries with a questioning look.

"You skip your lunch, so I bring your dinner earlier." She explains to him as she settles the tray on the table. Hearing to what she said, he stunned for a few seconds. Then a very-deadly-dimple-smile appears on his face, make Ga Eul face reddened once again.

"Thank you. I think that's all for today. You may go home. Don't be late tomorrow." He said with the smile plastered on his face. Nervously she bowed to him and left the room. She bid her goodbye to Mr. Park and other staffs. She definitely has a lot of story to tell to Jan Di.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Their Heart

"Ga Eul-ah, tell me. Is he that handsome?" Jan Di asked suddenly with playful smile on her face

"Eh?"

"He must be very handsome."

"Why do you say so?" Ga Eul asked in confusion

"Because you are blushing" Jan Di said while pointing at Ga Eul face

"What?" Ga Eul asked in surprise and covers her cheeks with her hands.

"See, I know it. You blush every time you mention this young master. So, tell me. Is he that handsome?"

"Jan Di-ah.." Ga Eul shouts in embarrassment.

By the time Ga Eul arrived at their apartment, Jan Di always nagging her to tell about her new job. So, to silence her, Ga Eul told her from the beginning. But she keeps a small detail about how gorgeous her boss is. Unfortunately, her reddened cheeks betrayed her. Starting from tonight, Jan Di surely will tease her endlessly, saying something about love at the first sight. Now, make a nagging Geum Jan Di to stop is a very hard task to do.

-o0o-

Day goes by. Unnoticed, Ga Eul has been working for the So family for several months. At this moment, Ga Eul is getting familiar with Yi Jeong. He treat her nicely, even sometimes he will giving her a hard time, but she will tolerate his actions for she know that he will return to the gentle Yi Jeong if she give him that space he needed to calm himself. She knows that he still can handle everything by himself; he is independent enough to do almost all things. He is not the person who needs to be pitied.

But Ga Eul can't help herself not feel pity on him. During the time she works there, she aware that no one visit him other than herself and Mr. Park. No friends, no family. The staffs barely meet him except when he goes to the hospital every week. Few staffs sometimes send their greeting for him through her or Mr. Park, but they never come visit him directly. The weirdest thing is Madam So. She never comes visit him anymore since the last time she met her. Ga Eul also barely sees Yi Jeong family in the mansion. Even picture of the So family is not exist. She tries to ask the staffs but seems that topic is forbidden to talk in the mansion. So, to respect them, she stays silent.

In one afternoon, Ga Eul help Yi Jeong tidy up his private library. When she picked up a book, a picture fell out of it. She picks up the picture and come closer to Yi Jeong.

"Is that you?" as she showed the picture and pointing at a boy in the middle of a man and a lady

He looks at it and stunned for a second before answering. "Yes"

"Is he your father?"

"Yes. He passed away when I'm 13" awkward silent fulfill the room. She actually wants to ask about the lady in the picture, but doubt feeling stopped her.

"She is my mother." Yi Jeong suddenly speaks. For unknown reason, he feels comfortable to tell her the story of his life.

"Your mother?" Ga Eul asked in disbelieves. "But, Madam So I met…"

"She is my step mother." He cut her words. When she stays silent, he continues his story while looking at the picture longingly.

"Cancer took her away when I was 10 years old. It was the worst year for all of us, specially my father. We do everything we can for her, but fate says differently. We lost the battle. My father is not strong enough to handle that. He drank almost every night. One day, he met my step mother. She always be there for him. Help him endure the pain he felt. Finally they got married, even without my consent." He takes a deep breath before continue.

"I never like her since the day we met and so is she. Since they married, she never acts like a mother for me. She never cares for me; and I never care for her. Even she build this huge wall between me and the staffs, she said that they are not equal with us. So, no one dare to come near me. I got no friend to play at home. She also forbids me to play with my school friends. Rules by rules she created for the reason I never know. And I don't understand why my father still approves those rules. Lucky me, my father always be there for me. He thought I could not accept the presence of another woman as a substitute for my mother and hope that someday I will accept her." He paused a moment and locks his gaze to Ga Eul.

"Unfortunately, my father got accident. He left me with huge responsibility towards the museum. I still have Mr. Park who taught me everything. He replaces the missing figure of my father. He also becomes the bridge between me and the staffs and also with the outside world. I focused myself to grow the business at a very young age. He is the one who keep my sanity. That's why we are pretty close."

He still looks straight to her eyes. "I never expect you to understand my actions. I never ask you to pity me. I don't care even people say that I'm cruel to my step mother for she never does anything good to me. I know how to respecting people and I know who deserve to receive my respect. People can't just judge me from what they see on the surface. They don't know what happen in my life. Put the picture inside the drawer, please." He said ending their conversation.

"I'm sorry. "She said with teary eye. "I'm sorry. I accused you being outrageous that day. Now, I understand why you acted like that. I don't know what I will do if that happen to me. But, I understand."

"You've been forgiven. Otherwise, I fired you already that day." He said with a teasing smile. Hearing that, she gave him her cute pout which make his heart skip a beat.

After that afternoon, they grow closer. Yi Jeong never had this feeling before. He feel relax every time sees her. He feels warm inside his heart. They will just have a light conversation, she will tell him about her life, her friends or her family. They argue sometimes but then they will laugh their silliness. Just to hear her voice, see her smile or tease her whenever he can, will brighten his day. This is the first time he feels the true happiness. The first time he can smile genuinely. The first time he has someone to share. This is the first time he fell in love. Ga Eul is like an open book for him. He knows that she also feel the same feeling like him. Day by day, he realizes that his love for her grew deeper. And this is making him afraid.

One day after returning from the hospital, Yi Jeong wants to sit in the gazebo. Things that rarely he do. He felt very sad. The doctors still not able to found out what his illness is. They can only say about the troubled nerves. But, what caused it or how to cure it, no one can tell. He felt hopeless.

"Mr. So, don't be sad. They will find a way to cure you." Ga Eul said tries to comfort him. She knows how his feeling right now. Her heart is broken to hear about the result. But she needs to be strong for him. Even he never says anything about the pain he felt but she can read him easily. Even he never tells her his true feeling towards her, but his every action to her explains everything. She understands that he might still in doubt about them, so she remains patient to him. She just savored their moment and let her feeling blossom freely. Hoping that one day he will speak up his feeling.

"Why do you care for me?" he asked to her out of the blue

"Why do you ask such question?" she asked him back in surprise

"I'm not perfect."

"Nobody's perfect on earth."

"I'm handicapped"

"So what if you're handicapped? So you don't deserve to have a happy life? Everyone deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be care for. People around you care for you. Not because of your wealth, but because they genuinely care for you. "

"Promise me one thing. Do not try too hard for me. It might hurt you in the end." He said as he looked at her.

"On the contrary, I promised you to do anything I can for you. I don't care if I got hurt in the end. I don't care if I have to cry for days. I don't care anything, as long as I can do the best I can for you. I'm not afraid of got hurt. I will not give up that easily. I do care for you, because of who you are. "She answers him, holding her sob.

"I will only cause a pain for you."

"Time will heal the pain. I know how it feels to be in pain."

"I…."

"I can take the pain. I'm not that weak. And don't ever think to fire me. I'll find a way just to be with you." She takes a deep breath before she goes beside him and helps him to stand. "It is getting cold out here. Let's go inside." She said and supports him to walk inside the mansion.

They walk in silent. Both busy with their own thought. Unknown to them, someone is watching them from inside the mansion while talking on the phone. "We have to get rid of him soon….. Just make sure that no one will suspicious"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Danger

"Ga Eul-ah, are you sure you are alright?" Jan Di asks softly, worries are appearing on her face.

"I'm fine Jan Di-ah. I have to be fine. I need to prove myself that I'm strong enough." Ga Eul answers her weakly.

"But, it's been a week. And you've been like this ever since. I can't see you cry again."Jan Di said softly

"I know you've been worried of me. But you don't understand the reason behind his action. He is afraid, that I will get hurt if fate says something different. He did that to protect me. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt in the end. He tries to push me away. But I promised him, and I will prove it to him, that I'm not a quitter."

It's been a week since Yi Jeong and Ga Eul talked in the gazebo. Since that day, Yi Jeong totally changed. He becomes cold towards her. There is no more warm conversation between them. He even barely talks to her. He builds a wall between them. But deep inside his heart, it causes a lot of pain. He forced himself to do that in order to protect her from the deeper pain if he gives her hope to love him more. He really hopes that she will give up. He is afraid to imagine how hard it is can be for her if he lost the battle to his illness.

Ga Eul, being a strong girl, keeps doing her duty to assist him. She tries to act like nothing's wrong between them. She will always give him her best smile, even though he will avoid her gaze. His actions really hurt her, but she keeps her promise, for do anything she can for him.

Today is like the other day at the So mansion. Ga Eul is doing her usual duty. She brings Yi Jeong breakfast and his medicine. For unknown reason, a strange feeling starts to form in her heart. She can feel that something will happen today. But she doesn't know what it is. She left the food on the table and go to the library to tidy it up. After she finish, she checks on him and satisfied that he ate his breakfast and drank his medicine. She picked up the tray and brings it back to the kitchen. She stole a glance to Yi Jeong and found out that he already busy with the reports from Mr. Park, so she left him.

Time goes really fast, now she is preparing lunch for Yi Jeong. She is right in front of the room, when suddenly her heart beats faster. She still doesn't understand why she feels so troubled today. She takes a few seconds to calm herself and entering the room. She sees the sliding door is slightly open, she's about to knock the door when she sees someone lay on the floor.

Quickly she opens the door, and to her shock, Yi Jeong is the one who lay on the floor, unconscious. His face is pale. Tears start to run down her cheeks. Her body is shaking; the tray is falling down to the floor causing a mess. Weakly she approaches him. Her heart is totally broken to see the view in front of her. Slowly she reaches him and propped his head on her lap.

"Mr. So…. Please open your eyes… please… don't leave me like this. Please wake up.." she pleaded while shaking his body, hoping he will awake.

"You can't leave me now. I have so many things to say. I haven't given you my best. I haven't proved anything to you. Please… wake up." She said as her sob getting uncontrollably.

-o0o-

She is very tired. She's been crying for days. Sad, confusion and so many feeling she can't explain overwhelmed her. She need to rest; a very deep slumber will definitely help her. But her mind and heart not allowed her body to do that.

In the middle of her not-so-peaceful sleep, she felt someone caressed her cheek gently. Suddenly she felt a comfortable and secure feeling that she's been familiar with. She smiles in her sleep remembering the sweet moment that she and her beloved young master shared. When realization hit her, she abruptly opens her eyes and meets a pair of eyes that she's been longing to see.

"You're awake…" she whispered in disbelieve. She was read a book at the edge of his bed, when her eyes felt heavy; she closed her eyes for a while. Without she realize, she fell asleep. And now, when she fully wakes up, she looks straight to his eyes.

"You're awake… I… I'll call Jan Di." She said in excitement. Before she can turn around, she felt a firm grip on her wrist. She looks at her hand and drifts her eyes to meet his eyes. He pulls her gently that makes her sit back.

"Did you cry a lot because of me?" he asked softly. She stunned hearing his question.

"Did I make you worry? Did I hurt you that much? I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that." She answers him as he locks his gaze to her.

"I'm sorry that I caused your pain." He said ignoring what she said to him

"Please don't say that. I told you that I'll not give up. I told you I'll do my best." She said holding her tears.

"I believe you do." He assures her. "Where am I?" he asked as he looks to his surroundings.

"You're at the clinic where my best friend worked as a doctor."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is, I'm inside my room, finishing my reports and I'm about to call you to bring the reports to Mr. Park, when I felt dizzy and everything goes blank."

"It's a long story. I'll go get Jan Di and Ji Hoo sunbae first to check you up. Oh... and Mr. Park also. He's been worry about you."

-o0o-

"You're very lucky, Mr. So. A little bit late, then we have to prepare for the worst." Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo, Jan Di senior, explaining to Yi Jeong.

"You have excellent immune." Jan Di added his comment

"I indeed feel better. Is there any chance you know what exactly happen to me? We consulted with the best physician team, but they couldn't find anything. What disease I suffered?" he now sitting on his bed with a pillow supporting his back.

"Actually…" Jan Di starts to speak, but she hesitates, so she holds herself, waiting for confirmation from the rest audience.

"You may tell him. He needs to know the truth. And he will know the truth in the end." Mr. Park gives the permission to her. Jan Di nodded in respond, and face Yi Jeong to tell him the fact.

"Actually, you've been poisoned" she spoke softly, afraid of his reaction

"Poisoned?" Yi Jeong asks in disbelieve

"We test your blood, and we found trace of some chemical substance that attack the nerves and weakens your body. These chemical substances contained in the medicine that have been drawn from the market. We also send your medicine to the lab so we can compare the substance with your medicine; it turns out that your medicine contained the chemical. And your medicine is one of the medicines that have been drawn from the market." Dr. Yoon softly explains to him.

As everybody stay silent in the room, he continues his explanation "We manage to remove most of the substances, but still need time to recover completely. Since your immune is excellent, we just need to give you medicine and supplement to speed up the process."

The room is filled with awkward silent. No one dare to talk. Everyone wait for Yi Jeong reaction. Unreadable expression appears on his face. After a few minutes passed, serious and assertive expressions appear on his face. "I will appreciate if I can talk with Mr. Park in private." He said apologetically.

"Sure, we will leave you two. But don't take too long. You still need rest." Dr. Yoon said while leaving the room with Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Thank you, doctor." Yi Jeong said to him. "Ga Eul-yang.." he calls her just before she left. She comes closer to him and standing beside the bed. He reaches her hand and pulls her gently until her face close enough to him. "I want you to go home, Ga Eul-yang. Get some rest, I'll be fine." He whispered to her. This only make her face red as tomato, and she only manage to nod and left the room dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Free

_Flashback_

_"You can't leave me now. I have so many things to say. I haven't given you my best. I haven't proved anything to you. Please… wake up." She said as her sob getting uncontrollably. When realization hit her, she tries to holding her sob as she grabs her phone and dials a number nervously. Suddenly someone entering the room and kneel down near them. She lifts up her face and meets Mr. Park worry eyes._

_"Mr. Park, I'm about to call you. Mr. So…." _

_"Ms. Chu, you need to listen to me carefully. We need to bring Mr. So out of here immediately."_

_"Mr. Park, we have to bring him to hospital."_

_"Right, but we can't go to Seoul International Hospital. Do you know the nearest hospital from here?"_

_"What? Why we can't go there?"_

_"I'll explain later. Do you know hospital nearest here because other hospital is a little bit far from here"_

_"My friend worked in a clinic nearby."_

_"Good. Call them. Instruct them to prepare the emergency measures there."Mr. Park instructs her while he carries Yi Jeong to the wheelchair and then they leave the house using the back gate._

_Inside the car, they laid Yi Jeong in the back seat. His head propped on Ga Eul's lap. Felt a little relief, Ga Eul brave herself to asks Mr. Park weird instruction._

_"Mr. Park. What happen back there?" she asked in confusion_

_"Ms. Chu, I trust you. So I will tell you this. Someone intends to harm Mr. So. I overheard someone conversation on the phone. They want to get rid of him. I'm investigating the perpetrator. Unfortunately, I haven't had enough evidence. But, I had this bad feeling so I check up on him. I hope we're not late." Mr. Park explains with worry evidence shows on his face._

_"What? Who will do that?" Ga Eul asks in wonder_

_"For now, I can only tell you that they are very close to us." _

_"Do you mean…." _

_"Don't worry; I will never let them hurt Mr. So. Oh, I told the staffs that Mr. So is in holiday trip to avoid suspicion from the perpetrator. I told a trusted staff to clean up his room and make it looks like he is on trip."_

_End of Flashback_

It's been a few days since Yi Jeong awake. Ga Eul always visiting him in the clinic. He always told her to go home earlier, so she can get a good rest. And Ga Eul will always obey him, now she feels great. She eats well and has a peaceful sleep. Everything seems back to normal. She felt relief. Relief that Yi Jeong is awake and he will recover. Thinking that he will recover makes her very happy but also worry. She knows that when he fully recovers, he will not need her anymore. She is thinking about their relationship. If it can be said there is a relationship between them. She knows very well that they shared the same feeling. She wonders what will happen with them in the future. But once again she chooses to savor the moment.

Now, standing in front of his door, she calms herself before knock the door, but there is no answer from him. Without thinking twice, she opens the door and sees him sitting on a chair near the window, reading a book and using an earphone. "Aish.. Why did he always sit near the window? Didn't he realize that the sun will make him more… Aish… stop it Ga Eul.." she mumbled to herself.

Composed herself, she silently walks towards him. When he realizes that someone is in the room, he lift up his face from the book and give his deadly-dimple-smile to her. "Good morning, Ga Eul-yang." He said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Mr. So"

"How are you today?"

"I think I'm the one who need to ask that question to you. I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm feeling great. Dr. Yoon and your friend are good doctors. They do a lot for me. They try to provide almost everything to support my healing process in this clinic."

"It's good to hear you feeling better. Yes, they did. I think they can build a hospital after this."

"Ga Eul-yang, come sit near me. There is something I need to tell you."

She stunned for a moment. Is it the time they will say goodbye? This is the end of their so-called-relationship? A question to another starts to form in her mind while she take a sit beside him looking outside the window, didn't dare to see him in the eyes. She take a deep breath before says "What do you want to tell me, Mr. So?"

"I would like to thank you, for everything. For your patient towards me, I know that sometime I could be difficult to understand. Thank you for not give up on me, for proving that you are strong enough for me. Actually, I want to say that I'm sorry for every hard time you had because of me, but I know you will smack me on my head if I say that. So I prefer to be grateful for everything." he said with a smile

Ga Eul chuckled a little when listen to his last sentence. "Mr. So, I'm glad that you're not fire me on my first day. I'm glad that you gave me the opportunity to try my best. I'm the one who should be grateful. And you're right, if you say sorry for any reason; I will definitely smack your head, no matter that you're my boss." She said with smile on her face. Hearing her statement, they both laugh.

After their laughter subsides, Yi Jeong takes a deep breath before continues "Ga Eul-yang, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I will be fully recovers. I hope you didn't misunderstand my words. I have been away from my business for quite some time. Even Mr. Park substitutes me, but I still need to check on everything. I will be away for awhile, to clean up the mess happened while I was away." He waits for her reaction nervously.

When she says nothing, he continues his words "Ga Eul-yang…" he said while direct his gaze to her. Hearing he calls her name, she looks straight into his eyes and anticipates for his next words. "I know that you have your own dream that have been postponed because of me. I… I set you free. I set you free to pursue your own dream. You're giving your best effort for me, now I want to see you giving your best effort for your dream."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dream

It's been two months since Yi Jeong discharge from the clinic. It's been two months since the last time they met. It's been two months since she starts to work as a kindergarten teacher. Yes, she pursues her dream to work in a kindergarten. She still remember their conversation that day, if he wants her to pursue her dream, she will do that.

Usually, she will be able to read him easily. She doesn't know why this time she failed to see his intention. She feels sad at the first time. After he left the clinic, he goes straight to overseas. He starts to get busier with his business. Today he will be in Korea, but the next day he will be overseas. Seems he forget her already.

He did call her once in a while, but not for long period. The phone call will not last for more than ten minutes. Not much time to talk, but it's enough for her. Just to know that he is alright or just to hear his voice will make her day. She can't ask for more.

-o0o-

"Yoboseyo"

"Ga Eul-ah"

"Oh, Jan Di-ah, what is it?"

"Ga Eul-ah, I'll be home late. We got some emergency here. I'm afraid we have to cancel our ladies day out tonight. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Jan Di-ah. I can clean up the class. It's kind of mess today."

"Really? Sorry. I promised you, we can go on Saturday. How about that?"

"Sounds good."

"OK. Bye Ga Eul-ah"

"Bye"

It's Friday night, Ga Eul and Jan Di promise to go for ladies day out. They planned to go shopping and watch movie. But since emergency situation appear at the clinic, they cancel their plan. So to kill the time, Ga Eul decided to clean up the classroom. After an hour or so, she finally finished. She is about to grab her bag when she heard a voice behind her.

"I think I left something" surprised to hear the voice, she turn around just to see totally-dangerous-handsome man wearing dark blue suit that looks very expensive, standing in front of her classroom door with his dimple smile plastered on his face. Ga Eul gasped to see the very-breathtaking-man in front of her.

"Mr. So…" she whispered

"Hi" he greet her cheerfully

"Wh.. Hi.." stuttered at first but she manage to reply his greet

"Are you finish?"

"Eh?" She asked dumbfounded

"I think you finish already. Let's go." He said while make his move forward to her. As she stand still on her spot, he lean closer to her and calls her name softly "Ga Eul-yang, are you alright?"

Snap back to reality, she looks straight to his eyes and almost jumping to realize how close he is now. She takes a step backward to make a distance between them before reply "I'm fine Mr. So. What did you said again?"

"Good. Let's go." He said as he grab her hand and pull her to follow him

-o0o-

Yi Jeong asks her for dinner. The journey from the kindergarten to the restaurant was full of silent. Both busy with their own thought. Ga Eul can't believe that he is back and now sitting beside her and take her out. In the other hand, Yi Jeong tries to calm his heart that seems could jump from its place. So he focused himself to drive.

They arrived in one of the fancy restaurant. He opens the car door for her and held out his hand to her. After hesitate for a while, she receive his offering. Slowly she slips her hand to his. Together they walk hand in hand entering the restaurant. They escorted by a waiter to the table that placed near the garden. Although it was getting dark, but lights that arrange beautifully, able to display the beauty of the garden.

Both have a lot of things to said, but seems none of them dare to speak first. They decided to order their meal and only open a light conversation. When their meal arrived, they eat in silence. Although once in a while they will stole a glance to each other. After they finish their meal, Yi Jeong is the one who break the silence between them "How have you been Ga Eul-yang? I see that you decided to pursue your dream."

"I'm doing fine. I'm listening to someone advise for me."

"It's good for you" he said with a smile

"How have you been, Mr. So? You seem very busy. Have you fully recovered?"

"I think so. I do a lot of things when I'm back from my illness."

"Who… no, don't mind me." She hesitate to continue her question

"It's my step mother and the head of the physician team." He said knowing what she is going to ask "First she poisoned me with something so my body got numb. Then she pays a lot of money to the doctor in order to forge my lab tests and give me the medicine that will worsen my health to get rid of me slowly. The last thing is they swap my medicine with the higher dose. "

"Why did she do that?"

"People blinded by wealth. A lot of bad things happen for this reason. When my father die, the business is under Mr. Park supervision, then it handed over to me when I'm 17. She has no authority to the business as long as I live. That's why she does that." He ended his story

"Just because of wealth? I don't understand why people will do such thing."

"We can't understand people when it comes to wealth"

They silent for a moment before suddenly Ga Eul mumbled "You've change"

"Me? Change? How?" realize that she said it out loud, she brave herself to say what in her mind

"You seem to be more passionate but mysterious than before. I usually can understand you. But since you set me free to pursue my dream, I can't reach you anymore. You seem running away from me. I…"

"Ga Eul-yang" he cut her words

"I never run away from you. I've seen people who willing to sacrifice part of what they have. But I never see people who willing to sacrifice everything they have. To sacrifice everything will need a lot of courage and love. Thanks to you, I have seen one. You open my eyes that in this world there are people who willing to sacrifice all they have. Maybe that's why I'm change, hopefully becomes a better person for someone very special to me." He takes a deep breath before a smile appears on his face.

"So, will you give it to me?"

"What? What should I give to you?" Ga Eul asks in confusion

"Didn't I tell you that I left something?" he asks still with smile

"In the classroom?" Ga Eul asks after she tries to remember when he tells her that he left something which earn nod from him.

"What did you left in the classroom? How can you left something there? Isn't today is your first time there?" she getting confuse

"Not in the classroom. But you have it all the time." He said while standing up from his seat and approaches her

"I have it? I don't think I have anything belongs to you." She said as she stares to him

"You have something belongs to me." He said while looking into her eyes, still with smile plastered on his face. "I left it with you two months ago and I want to claim what belongs to me."

"What? Two months ago? I didn't have anything belongs to you, Mr. So."

"Oh yes you have. I want to claim your heart to be mine, Ga Eul-yang. Will you give it to me?" he said as he bent his body a little. To hear what he said, Ga Eul's eyes widened and her cheek become red.

"What is your answer, Ga Eul-yang?" he asks her softly since she didn't say anything. She only can shyly nod her head with a wide smile on her face as the answer.

"Then stop call me Mr. So" He whispered as he lean his body closer to her and capturing her lips.

Her biggest dream comes true..

END


End file.
